Let Me Take You To Rio
by Phantom Girl 555
Summary: "All I wanted for summer break was to hang with my best friends―but no. My parents had to plan this dang trip right after the last day of school, so what do I get for keeping my hopes up? Getting them thrown right in my face." She says, but what happens when a certain ghost boy she was not expecting, makes a sudden appearance? DxS fluff.


**Hey guys! I've been MIA for a few months now, but I'm finally back!**

**I owe some of you guys an apology. "If I Ever Left" got deleted... not by me, but by my sister. I find it funny, though. You see, she got hold of my account, and-I don't know _how _she managed to find out about my fanfics-read my stories. I didn't know yet, so I came up to her while she was using my laptop, and checked on what she was doing. Turns out she was deleting my fics. I was all, "What the hell are you doing?!" and she just said, "It's revenge for what you did earlier." She almost deleted "Out in the Pouring Rain" too, but I was able to stop her.**

**I really want to curse her right now, but I can't blame her. What I did to her was _pretty_ bad, and we share the same opinions on "If I Ever Left" having a not-that-awesome plot. I mean, it's too cliche.**

**What can I say? First fic. *shrugs***

**Anyways, my first week of summer's gone by, so I guess you'll be seeing more of me! ****Oh God, was 1st year of Middle School hard. Although, I'll miss my classmates alot. :'(  
**

******Okay, enough about myself.**

******Just a fic about Sam x Danny fluff. Pre-PP.**

******I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

I pushed the door of my room open, and marched in with a stomp of the foot. I wiped off the beads of sweat from my forehead, and literally threw all of my things on the floor.

All I wanted for summer break was to hang with my best friends―my only friends, as a matter-of-fact―but no. My parents had to plan this dang trip right after the last day of school, so what do I get for keeping my hopes up? Getting them thrown right in my face.

I explored and took in the appearance of my sweep for the entire vacation. I admit: it was kind of small, especially for my parents' liking, but no use trying to debate about it. It was, although, very pleasing to know that they didn't choose to dress my walls _pink_; that would've been a complete nightmare.

Lavender... At least it was a shade of purple. It could have been darker, but, what the heck.

And, of course, the usual things you would find in a bedroom were there: bed, closet, flat screen TV with sound systems, and whatever.

I would've changed things from white to black, like my drawers and my bedside table, but I was too tired to do anything. Imagine a 9 hour flight to Rio and an hour road trip to get to our vacation house―er, villa, which were several kilometres away. I wasn't even given time to rest. Alfred had picked me up in the family limo and had driven me off to the mansion to pick up my things. I wasn't even able to sleep for 3 whole hours without waking up and checking my watch.

* * *

The three of us were on our way to the park. School finally ended after what seemed like forever. We walked down the steps of the stairs, smiles plastered across the boys' faces and their eyes squinting. I, on the other hand, was wearing a straight face; right hand was tightly gripping my backpack, while my left hand was carrying a stack of books from my locker.

"I can't believe they're giving us homework. It's summer for God's sake. Don't they understand that?" I huffed.

"I'm guessing the heat's gone to Mr. Lancer's head." Danny snorted.

"Well du'h. Do you _not_ see how exposed to the sunlight his head is? It's too bald!"

Tucker's joke earned a laugh from all three of us. It was actually something worth thinking about. I have never smeen Mr. Lancer with a single strand of hair on the top of his noggin. It was always his sideburns.

I was too preoccupied in what Tucker had said, that I didn't notice an evil little witch come up to me, and purposely bump her shoulder into mine. Hard.

The collision sent me crashing to the floor. I blinked rapidly in realization. I looked down, my books scattered on the floor; I looked up, my papers flying here and there…

And that wretched smirk of Paulina. She stood in front of the Sun's view―with the rays seeping through her sides.

"You should really be careful. You might hit someone, you know?" She grinned.

I grunted, clenching my fists together. "Try the other way, you little―"

"―Yeah, whatever, loser." She so _rudely_ interrupted. She walked towards Star and whispered something in her ear, then they walked away laughing.

Danny appeared next to me the second they left, fixated on me with a worried glance. I just nodded, and started picking up my things.

"Ugh. If we didn't have any homework, this wouldn't have happened." I heard a light chuckle to my left, and shuffling sounds of papers. I didn't bother to look up. I was too busy piling everything together. And of course, Paulina had picked the perfect spot for me to tumble over. I was getting dirty glances from my batch mates. I don't know if it was because I had been blocking the way, which wasn't really a problem 'cause all they had to do was go around, or was the fact that I was almost crawling all over the walkway, trying to find where my papers had gone; that wasn't respectable. Finally, a single book was left lying on the ground.

I held out my hand and felt something brush lightly upon my skin. Then, my body went… tingly. I found the tips of my fingers enveloped in his. And as corny as it may sound, my entire world stopped. Everything went in slow motion. I found my eyes captured in his blue, glimmering, and sparkling ones. We just, stayed like that…

And it was really, _nice_.

It felt so different. We may have encountered what he calls "fake-out-make-outs" in the past, but this time, it seemed so… I don't know, so, new. As if this time, there was a real connection. In that moment, it was as if it was only the two of us.

Then, a moment-ruin(er) came: a loud snap and a flash from the corner of my eye.

Whipping our heads, we saw Tucker making his way out of the campus, innocently whistling, palms in his pocket.

Red tinted our faces. He stuttered, "I―uh. We, should, I think―" I fought back the blood rushing to my cheeks, already afraid he might notice how my face was painted several shades of scarlet. He's really cute whenever he would do that.

"We better get going if we wanna end Tucker's existence." I stood up and dusted my clothes. Then, sincerely, I offered a hand. He gratefully accepted it and handed the things he collected back to me. I yanked my bag forward and prepared for a running of a lifetime.

"_Tucker!_" We yelled in unison.

But something caught my ears―that familiar honk. It was at the back of my mind… I was contemplating on it when Danny lightly shoved me by the side. "Uh." I looked at him. He jerked his finger in my direction, just… behind me.

Next thing I knew, I was being forced in the car by the sound of my mother's voice. I swear, people would've mistaken my phone for being on speaker. Everyone who passed by would hear her.

I bet most of them picked up on our conversation. Not that it mattered or anything, 'cause it mostly consisted of, "_I don't want to go_," and "_Don't you disobey your mother, Sammy-kins_."

I wanted to sink under the soil, or at least just shrink to a size small enough for people to not see or hear me. Like the limo wasn't enough to drag anymore attention. This is just what I need: bloodsucking, wealth thirsting leeches, and a sermon that'll go on forever.

Last thing I remembered was going inside the car and Danny assuring me he was going to rip Tucker to pieces, or delete that damn photo. Any will do, I suppose.

* * *

A smile found its way across my lips. I slumped down in a colorful bean bag chair―right next to my bed―and decided that I couldn't take anymore for today. It was… 4:47 AM in Brazil, which meant it was 3:47 AM back at home.

I stretched my legs out and crossed one over the other. All I needed was some shut eye, and then I would go back to my normal, self-proclaimed and independent persona in the morning. After all, the eye bags underneath my lids were starting to grow heavier. I would need all the sleep I could get.

Just then, I heard a beep.

I groaned.

I dragged myself to the pile sitting beside my door. I pushed aside the things up front and searched for my school bag. I unzipped it and stuck in a hand, trying to feel my phone. I grabbed hold of it and pulled my arm out.

I pressed the power button, my eyes fighting back the light emerging from it.

_You have new messages from Danny Fenton. _It read.

I pressed the notification hastily, eyes now wide open.

'_Still awake?'_

I rubbed my eyes and tapped the keyboard with my thumb.

'_I am now? What's up?'_

'_Just checking in. I was able to find Tucker. Apparently, he was hiding in his bathroom―behind the curtains. I threw in a First Aid kit in there. You should've seen his face!'_

'_If only I could. I wanted to be part of making his life a complete hell. D'you delete _it_?'_

'_Sure did.'_

I blushed, remembering what had happened. _'Were you able to take a picture of Tucker? It'd make great blackmail. *wink wink*'_

'_Surprisingly, I did. I'll send it to you.'_

I waited for a few minutes before I received the photo.

Tucker was staring at me right in the eyes, his face full of fear and sheer terror. He held onto the curtains like his life depended on it, his foot had found itself launching upwards, his beret was worn the other way 'round, and I'm pretty sure he would've landed face first into the camera lens.

I grinned, my brain finally free of its not-very-conscious state. I yawned and stretched out my arms and legs. I wasn't sleepy anymore; so much for my eye bags. I climbed onto bed and started reading "The Gashlycrumb Tinies" by Edward Gorey. I had only flipped to the first page when it somehow hit me.

I looked up from my book. My eyebrows knit together. I couldn't think of a logical explanation for it, except…

I ran to the balcony, phone in hand.

"Just to be sure…" I dialled Danny's number. I put the means of communication to my ear and waited.

There it went―the familiar ringtone I always heard whenever his mom or Tucker would call him.

"Great," I heard him curse under his breath. He became tangible and tried grabbing his phone from his pocket. If it wasn't for his ghostly glow, I probably wouldn't have seen him. _Probably_. Right now, he's just tumbling over and over in the air. I doubt that he can even see me, so, for now, I'll just enjoy this goofy moment of his. Ha, the benefits of having a clueless dream boy-slash-best friend. I put my phone on the outdoor table and sat down on one of the benches.

For eighteen whole seconds, that's all he did. I, on the other hand, just gazed at him with laughter filled eyes. No wonder he was always made fun of at school, even though they never thought of seeing his good side. No one ever thought of trying to see our good sides. The losers stayed losers, and―well, I can't say that the popular kids stay popular. Once they find out that you've been sucked out and deprived of all your wealth and money, blam. You're out. It was always about the money. Take Paulina as an example. She's a lazy-ass, shallow, party-going, academically challenged and attention seeking witch. But has anyone ever tried seeing that? You tell me.

"Hey," I smiled.

He stared back in response, eyes bulging out. "Uh," He raised both arms and wiggled his fingers. "What you see is not real!" He exclaimed, adding the _Ooo_ sound effects ghosts in movies usually make. He was now slowly flying backwards, trying to escape.

I tried eyeing for something―anything that could be hard enough. To no avail, I decided to just use a pillow I spotted from the foamed benches beside me. I grabbed it and hit him square in the face.

"Hey!"

"It's your fault for not going intangible, Inviso-bill."

"Yeah sure," he rolled his eyes and flew towards me. He sat on the railings and gripped the bars tightly, to keep from falling. I can't blame him. He may be a ghost that can pass through stuff, but his reflexes were… yeah, I'd best leave that unspoken for now.

"What are you doing out here in Brazil?"

He stiffened. "Uh, you-you know. I'm-uh, I'm, looking for Skulker! 'Cause, you know the whole whelp thing between him and me. And apparently, he's out here in Rio, yeah! Yeah."

"You could just say you we're trying to act all Romeo, you know."

He reddened. "N-no way!"

"I can hear the embarrassment in your voice," I smirked up at him. "You can tell me. It was a pathetic attempt anyway, so I may as well forgive you."

He stuck his tongue out.

"You are so childish."

He folded his arms over his chest. He raised his chin and grinned with pride. "At least I'm not childlike. Childlike is like, the unpleasant qualities of a kid."

I rolled my eyes. "You got it the other way around. Childish means the unpleasant qualities of a kid."

"Really?"

"Yes, Danny. Really." He sighed in defeat. "That's like, grade school English."

He pouted, and he did it again, and again, and again. Frequently he would repeat it, especially when ever I threw in a bit of sarcasm with my words―which always bit him in the rear―during our conversation. I was really happy having him here. It gave me a chance to relax. With this surprising Rio trip that my parents refused to tell me about, plus, Danny stowing away in the luggage area of the plane and stalking me from the outside of my balcony, I didn't think I could take much more startles for that day.

We were probably laughing the entire time. I was lucky to have my room separated and further away from my parents'. Mother wasn't the heaviest sleeper. She would easily be awakened by our sudden bursts. Even just the chatter of the both of us would most likely nudge her out of her state.

"How much do you think Tucker would pay to see us like this?"

I shrugged it off and fiddled with the magazine on the coffee table, "He'd always expected it to happen, so I doubt he would pay much. Anyway, I see his point."

...

I mentally hit myself in the head.

...

Clutching the mattress, I gazed up at him. He had the same expression I was masking.

_Cue the awkward silence._

He walked towards me, "Uh, yeah. I guess?" and sat down.

"Next question," I ordered more of suggested, actually. "How did you fool your parents into this one?" I tried to erase the memory, and beamed instead.

"Told them I was sleeping over at Tucker's."

"So, you're going back today?"

"Yeah. But I told them I'd be back tomorrow, just in case the flights for today won't make it. Why? You want me to stay for the entire summer? I could always hide in your luggage!" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh shut up!" I punched him in the upper arm.

"Ow, _the paiiiiin_. It hurts _so bad_." He raised his open palms in mock surrender. I chortled the topic off until the area once again regained its serenity.

We both gazed off into the horizon. I wasn't a morning person, but that sunrise occurring in front of me that day… I would be lying if I didn't say it was beautiful. The view up here was just… amazing―breathtaking, even. The sky was painted orange; purple; pink. It was like being sucked out of reality.

My gaze hovered over to him again. Dang it. I was going to do this the entire day.

Same as me, his focus was up in the clouds.

Three minutes later, my watch went off, signalling 6 o' clock. I shut it, forgetting to do so a few hours ago, since school's already ended.

He took notice and asked what time it was.

"6 o' clock. You have to go, I guess?"

"Yeah. I'm _real_ sorry I can't stay longer, Sam." He got up

"Well, you're visit wasn't really expected, so I don't know how to respond to that." I leaned in to hug him goodbye. I wasn't able to do it yesterday, so, what the heck.

We broke apart. "See you…?" He said in a questioning tone.

"When I do, my geeky ghost boy." I assured.

He looked at me annoyed.

His face was so, insert taunting tone, _cute_.

"Aw," I playfully pushed, "did I hurt my _nerdy_ little best friend's feelings?"

All I heard Danny mumble was something along, "So you put it that way huh…" and after an incredibly bewildering moment of him _lightly brushing his lips against mine_, "_Your_ ghost boy."

I took a moment before I had processed what happened. I stood there completely dumbfounded when he did his stance. My brain was mush. I practically melted right there―right in front of him. A dead silence filled my ears. That only meant…

I shook my head and, for the second time this summer, blinked rapidly in realization. I saw him doing spins and tumbles in the air, screaming "Yes!" and whooping while so.

"_H-hey!_ Who_ the _hell_ said you could do that_? D-Danny Fenton, you-you get back here you no good―When I get my hands on you, you are so…" I choked out the words. What happened was hard to believe. What more, it passed by in almost a blink of an eye. Not that I didn't want it and there would've been a better time and place for it―I mean, the setting was awesome and all―but there was still something bugging me…

Ugh. Forget it. My head's pretty messed up right now; I can't think straight. _Throw caution to the wind_, they say; now's the time to try.

I mounted myself there, trying to get hold of all the emotions seeping out from underneath me: rage, (definitely rage) happiness, annoyance, and I felt utterly twitterpated (as Bambi said)… To put it simply, I was pretty much bipolar at the time.

He turned back to me with glowing greens, "Yow wewcome Sammy-kins! I know you'll miss me! Haha!" and stuck out his tongue, yet again. Zooming off, he disappeared into the clouds.

I picked up my cell and lodged it in my pocket. I forced myself inside and slid against the wall, whistling and humming with my lips tugging upwards.

_Beep_.

I pulled it out again.

'_Night Sammy. :D_'

...

"That idiot."

The absence of noise lulled me to sleep. Thank God, a moment of peace. It was overwhelming―dancing and circling―tempting me in a deep slumber, when the door suddenly opened. The same shrieking and loud voice of the woman I talked to 'on speaker' yesterday, filled my ears.

"Sammy-kiiiiiins," she prolonged. "I heard you screami―oh my! Why are you on the floor, darling?"

* * *

**Hope ya liked it! T'was just a warm-up.**

**Oh yeah, I've been meaning to tell you guys to get ready. I have this idea for a new fic in mind. A fellow phangirl (see what I did there? (;) and I have been thinking about it for a while now, and I have decided it's time to finally put it into words.**

**I just don't know if someone else had already written a story alike that one... We'll find out.**

**'Til next time!**

**- Phantom Girl 555**


End file.
